Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an improved method of forming metal products. In particular this invention relates to an improved method of cold forming and/or cold forging socket wrenches. Still further, this invention relates to a method of providing a completely cold formed or cold forged socket wrench which upon completion of the forging and/or forming process is completely finished. Still further this invention relates to an improved method of forming socket wrenches which results from a cold forming process where there are no cut or broken metal fibers to eliminate points of weaknesses in the overall strength of the socket wrench.